Alien 3: The Gun
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien 3: The Gun (Arcade); ---- North America 1993 Plot ---- Based on the 1992 film Alien 3 and set in Fiorina 'Fury' 161 Class C Prison Unit 12037154, you play as Ripley with standard but limited marine weapons. This is a different game from the 1992 Alien 3 for the Sega Master System which was also developed by Probe and ported to other systems, and different from the Game Boy title developed by Bits Studios. Differences from film ---- The character starts aboard the Sulaco and descends in the EEV but unlike the film isn't in a stasis unit. There are many more aliens of all sizes and the battle starts immediately, the aliens though are from the film. A tank like enemy appears. Prisoners are not called by name. An Unidentified Man appears and asks for the alien specimen just before W-Y Commandos appear. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Singleplayer, co-op. Single Player/Co-op ---- [[:category:Alien 3|'Stage 1']] Inside of the space ship "Sulaco" From inside a hanger gameplay continues through the different corridors and then into the waiting EEV, a Super Face Hugger must be defeated to continue. [[:category:Alien 3|'Stage 2']] (Act 1) Fiorina "Fury" 161 Emerging from the landed EEV, gameplay continues across the surface and towards the installation, just before reaching it a large Iron Tortoise must be defeated. [[:category:Alien 3|'Stage 2']] (Act 2) Fiorina "Fury" 161 Through the surface installation and pass a perimeter fence, soon infrared lighting is activated as you continue, the route leads into the installation and a large Alien must be defeated. [[:category:Alien 3|'Stage 3']] Prison As you enter you go along many corridors into a lift which then leads on to level B2 and into the canteen. Through the canteen avoiding prisoners as they escape and across a gantry into further corridors and were a Super Dog Buster must be defeated. [[:category:Alien 3|'Stage 4']] Tunnel As the tunnels are being sealed the aliens are being funneled towards the area they set alight, more corridors lead into a vent and out onto a gantry and an Alien must be defeated. [[:category:Alien 3|'Stage 5']] Blast Furnace Through the furnace and along gantries, multiple aliens and synthetics attack as prisoners escape. Finally the last Alien appears and must be defeated. [[:category:Alien 3|'Stage 6']] Final Struggle Killing the alien with molten lead leads into a room where a company man asks for alien samples, he becomes the enemy and must be defeated, as soon as he dies the room fills with W-Y Commando. Bosses ---- Super Face Hugger Iron Tortoise Alien Super Dog Buster Alien Alien An Unidentified Man Weapons ---- Pulse Rifle Grenade Launcher Flame thrower Equipment ---- Lives Medi kits Powerups ---- Enemies ---- Alien bots Motorised Weyland-Yutani alien bots Xenoborgs Weyland-Yutani guards Colony inmates Face Huggers Aliens Unidentified Man Aliens ---- Aliens Face Huggers Chest Bursters Runners Praetorian Vehicles ---- Iron Tortoise USS Sulaco EEV Publishers ---- Sega Corporation, usually styled as SEGA, is a multinational video game software developer and an arcade software and hardware development company headquartered in Ota, Tokyo, Japan, with various offices around the world. Developers ---- Sega Corporation, usually styled as SEGA, is a multinational video game software developer and an arcade software and hardware development company headquartered in Ota, Tokyo, Japan, with various offices around the world. Achievements A military rank as award. Awards Enemies Prisoners Damage Score Releases ---- Reception ---- References Citations Alien 3: The Gun Category:Video games Category:Arcade Category:Alien 3: The Gun